


You Know What They Say (About a Man with Big Hands)

by billiethepoet



Category: Big Eden (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiethepoet/pseuds/billiethepoet
Summary: Mary Margaret goes digging for deets and Henry can't get Pike's size out of his head... or his mouth.
Relationships: Pike Dexter/Henry Hart
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	You Know What They Say (About a Man with Big Hands)

**Author's Note:**

> We got a blow job fic going on over here!
> 
> Thanks to [jadztone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadztone/pseuds/jadztone) for stepping up to beta once again.

“You’ve never dated tall guys before.” 

Henry cradled the phone between his ear and his shoulder. “I’ve dated tall guys.” 

“Not as tall as Pike,” Mary Margaret shot back. 

“Yeah, well, not many guys are as tall as Pike. Not without being basketball players or models or something.” 

He needed to get this roast in the oven. Pike had prepped it before heading to the store that morning. All Henry had to do was get it in the oven about an hour before Pike came back to his place. But the oven didn’t seem to be preheating. He pulled it open and stared inside as if he’d find answers there. 

“I’m just saying, he could be a piano player with those hands.” 

He stared at the knobs and buttons instead. 

“No, he doesn’t play,” Henry replied, distracted by his cold oven. 

“What size shoe does he wear?” 

Oh, he’d set the temperature but hadn’t actually turned the oven to BAKE. 

“Shoe size? Um… wait, why are you asking about Pike’s shoe size?” He’d definitely missed something when his attention was divided between Mary Margaret and dinner.

“I’m just asking,” Mary Margaret said, voice pitching higher. Which was never a good sign. “Is everything, you know, proportional?” 

“Hey!” 

He pulled the phone away from his ear to keep Mary Margaret’s cackle from deafening him. 

“Oh come on. You’d tell me if this was someone you met in New York.” 

Hot or not, this roast was going in the oven. He had to do something productive with his hands to keep from focusing entirely on how embarrassing this conversation was. 

But, she was right, he would have told her if it was someone he dated in New York. 

“Pike’s not someone I met in New York. I’m not talking about him like that.” 

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line. The only thing worse than Mary Margaret’s quick comebacks was when she had enough time to think about something. 

“Or don’t you know yet?” 

With one hand on his hip and his eyes closed, Henry sighed as loudly as he could. He wanted Mary Margaret to hear it. 

“I do know. He spends almost every night here. Unless it’s the night before a big delivery and then half the time I spend the night at his place.” 

“It’s Montana. Maybe you just cuddle. How am I supposed to know if you won’t tell me anything?” 

This was a trap. 

“My love life is great. My sex life is great. And that’s all I’m going to say about it.” 

It was like she hadn’t even heard him. “Hm, maybe next time I come out I can plan for summer so we can all go swimming in the lake. I bet I could figure it out that way. Does Pike wear tighty whities?”

“Mary Margaret!” His face was burning and all she did was laugh.

“Oh Henry, I just want to make sure that tall, dark, and handsome man is meeting your needs. Honestly, he seems too good to be true so a small dick is the only possible flaw I can think of.” 

There was no way out of this. A tactical retreat was necessary. “I’m hanging up on you now. Bye, Mary Margaret.” 

“Find out tonight and call me tomorrow to tell me-”

Her voice faded as he moved the phone toward its cradle, then cut off completely when he slammed it down. 

He scrubbed his hands across his face. He needed to get that conversation out of his head before Pike showed up for dinner. Pike would look at him and _know_. He’d never keep it a secret. 

Henry wasn’t sure what was more offensive: that Mary Margaret would suggest Pike was anything less than magnificently endowed or that she thought he might wear tighty whities.

***************

Henry pressed a kiss to Pike’s belly. The warm skin there immediately jumped back as Pike sucked in a breath.

“Sorry. Tickled,” Pike slurred. He had fallen asleep with Henry’s head in his lap as they watched an old movie on an old ancient VCR. 

Henry had barely paid attention. He had been too busy enjoying the weight of Pike’s hand on his waist, the hardness of Pike’s thigh muscle under his neck, and the warmth of the strip of skin exposed by Pike’s t-shirt riding up. The same strip he leaned forward to kiss again. 

This time, Pike rumbled a pleased noise and scratched his fingers through Henry’s short hair before cradling the curve of Henry’s head in his palm.

His long, piano player fingers. His wide palm.

Henry was going to kill Mary Margaret. 

“Come on,” he said, sitting up and letting Pike’s hand fall away. “Let’s go to bed.” 

Pike followed him docilely. He did that even when he wasn’t tired. 

Henry had expected sex to be awkward, at least at first. He had expected Pike to be shy about his body, about Henry’s body, and what they could do together. He had been prepared to do the heavy lifting in that part of their relationship. 

He turned to catch Pike pulling his t-shirt over his head and draping it over the back of a chair whose sole purpose in Henry’s bedroom was to hold clothes. Mostly Pike’s clothes. 

Pike didn’t look at all uncomfortable standing shirtless in the semi-darkness of Henry’s bedroom. It felt like _their_ bedroom more and more. 

Next, he pushed his jeans down long legs and kicked them away. They joined his shirt, neatly folded over the back of the chair. 

Pike smiled at him in nothing but his black boxer briefs. Or maybe they were the dark blue ones. It was hard to tell in only the light coming from the hall and the moon through the windows. Either way, they definitely weren’t tighty whities. 

“Are you joining me?” Pike asked, covers raised in one hand. 

Henry shook his head to clear it. He had spaced out watching the play of shadows and light on Pike’s brown skin. It wasn’t the first time Henry had wished he wasn’t an abstract painter and could do justice to the angles of Pike’s body. 

He shed his clothes quickly, leaving them piled on the floor at the foot of the bed and him only in his boxers. After a thought, he dropped those too. 

Pike’s eyes widened a bit and the corners of his mouth ticked up in a soft smile. 

They crawled under the covers together, leaving a small night light on in the hall and the door open so Frances could come and go as she pleased. 

If someone had told Henry a year ago that he’d be going to bed almost every night with warm, comfortable arms wrapped around him, and with the curtains and door wide open, he’d have called them a liar. But here he was, enjoying all the things he couldn’t do in New York. 

Pike curled behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist to draw him close. Henry fit perfectly in the cradle of Pike’s hips. By morning, they’d end up the other way around, with Henry’s nose pressed to the back of Pike’s neck and his arms draped over Pike’s chest. But they almost always started like this. 

Henry wiggled a bit, pressing his ass back against Pike’s crouch. He was met by a thick hardness pressing back against him. 

Henry smiled to himself. It was good to know he needed to do so little to get Pike in the mood. 

Pike kissed the back of his neck before pressing his palm flat against Henry’s chest and rocking his hips forward just a bit.

The hardness was still there and it was impressive. Mary Margaret had been right in her guess that Pike was, uh, proportional. Henry had noticed that before he’d even gotten Pike’s pants off. They spent weeks making out like teenagers on the couch, in their trucks, wherever Henry could crawl into Pike’s lap and lose himself. Of course Henry knew Pike had a huge cock. 

Not, like, porn star huge but much longer and thicker than anyone else he’d seen in real life. 

He absolutely wasn’t going to tell Mary Margaret a thing, even if she was the only person he could be smug about it to. 

Pike licked the spot behind Henry’s ear, right where his jaw hinged. It sent a shiver through Henry, just like Pike knew it would. 

He rolled in Pike’s arms, tangled a hand in Pike’s hair, and brought their mouths crashing together. 

Pike responded by grasping Henry’s back and kissing back even harder. 

It took a while to bring him out of his shell, but Pike was not shy about sex. He could be downright aggressive in the right mood. That was a pleasant surprise the first time he picked Henry up, tossed him over his shoulder, and carried him to the first soft, flat surface he could find. Henry was definitely not complaining about that. 

He would never complain about the tenderness in everything Pike did. 

Henry had never been a size queen but, with Mary Margaret’s words still ringing in his ears, he really wanted to get his hands on Pike’s cock. 

He worked a hand between their bodies and inched his fingers into Pike’s waistband. Pike had moved on to nibbling at Henry’s chin and down his neck, but was doing absolutely nothing to help Henry reach his goal. Pike dragged his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot and Henry almost forgave him for wearing underwear to bed at all. 

Finally, Pike canted his hips back enough that Henry was able to push the front of Pike’s boxer briefs to the tops of his thighs. It took some maneuvering. Henry had to pull the waistband out far enough to get around Pike’s erection that the elastic might be permanently stretched. 

Pike closed the distance between their bodies again, taking away any leverage Henry might have had to stroke Pike’s cock. 

Henry broke off the kiss he was in the middle of enjoying. “You know, I’d really like to get you in my mouth.” He put on a fake innocent look, blinking up at Pike and deliberately not smiling, “If that’s something you’d be interested in.” 

“Oh.” The rumble of Pike’s response vibrated against Henry’s chest. “Please.”

He wasted no time in crawling down Pike’s body and settling between Pike’s long, nearly hairless legs. 

Henry wrapped his hand around the base of Pike’s cock. He had to squeeze a bit to make his fingertips touch around Pike’s girth. Pike groaned. Henry released the pressure and stroked up Pike’s length, only stopping when he finally cradled the thick head of Pike’s cock in his palm. 

Pike’s dark eyes watched him from the top of the bed. He spread his thighs wider, allowing Henry to raise up on his knees, to bring his mouth to the tip of Pike’s cock. 

Henry closed his lips around Pike’s tip and sucked. He heard Pike’s head hit the bed, heard the shift of skin on sheets as Pike spread his arms wide, giving over to Henry completely. Miles of brown skin on display just for him. Pike was guarded and reserved until the moment when he wasn’t. It was all or nothing. 

Tonight it was all. 

Henry’s lips stretched as he worked his way down Pike’s cock. The width of it pulled at the corners of his mouth before he was even half way down. He pushed a little farther, willing his lips to meet the top of his hand, so he could take all of Pike and cover him completely. 

He had to work to open his throat in this position and to relax his gag reflex. Any hint of discomfort and Pike would pull away, no matter how much Henry told him he enjoyed it. 

The head of Pike’s cock settled right where Henry needed it and he inhaled deeply through his nose. Pike stayed completely still except for the dip and flex of his flat stomach as he breathed. Henry could hear the great gulps of air Pike was forcing out and taking in with each movement. 

Someday, Henry would get them in a better position, one that would help him take Pike all the way to the root, all the way down his throat. One where he could grip Pike’s hips and encourage him to move. 

But those positions all made Pike feel vulnerable. Standing over Henry as he knelt or doing most of the work while Henry laid with his head hanging upside down off the bed. Pike gave over to Henry completely but not to himself. They weren’t quite there yet. 

Tonight, Henry would just enjoy what he had. And what he had was _a lot_.

He refused to think about Mary Margaret while blowing his boyfriend. 

Instead, he got to work. His hand and mouth moved at the same pace, stroking all of Pike in slow, continuous slides. Henry dragged his tongue along the underside of Pike’s cock, pressing against the frenulum before sweeping up over the head. He took a moment to swirl his tongue there, tasting and teasing, before starting his slow slide back down.

He took Pike into his throat much easier this time. 

Henry kept his pace steady until Pike started to twitch. It’s not the twitch of someone who wants to move, who wants to take over and get things done. It’s the twitch of someone who can’t keep himself still anymore. He’s not sure Pike realized he was doing it. Henry soothed his free palm along a jumping muscle in Pike’s thigh. 

It wouldn’t be long now, which was good because Henry’s jaw ached and his voice would be suspiciously raspy tomorrow. He sped up in a way he knew Pike liked, sucking his way more quickly up Pike’s cock, taking his time with the tip, and then sliding slowly back down. 

“Henry.” Pike panted out. He twisted his hips as he came, popping his cock from Henry’s mouth mid-orgasm, which resulted in Henry having to swallow quickly and jerk back to keep from getting a face full of come at the same time. 

Henry sat back to watch the last twitches of Pike’s cock as it jerked against his belly. Those last movements and small pool of come left behind fit with Henry’s smug sense of satisfaction perfectly. 

“Sorry,” Pike mumbled as he shuffled over and rolled on his side, giving Henry room to settle next to him. Henry made sure their faces were level so Pike could kiss him deeply. It was one of Pike’s favorite things about sex. 

His kisses were lazy with lots of tongue and his hands cupping Henry’s face. 

“What can I do for you?” 

Before Pike finished the question, Henry grasped his wrist and pressed it down. “Hmm, hand please.”

Pike’s fist was more than large enough to cover all of Henry’s erection. He stroked up and down as he kept kissing Henry’s mouth. 

Henry rolled his hips, thrust them forward into Pike’s grip, grabbed at Pike’s shoulders, chest, and anything else he could reach. He moaned into Pike’s mouth and came hard in his hand. 

His breath calmed after a few moments with Pike’s lips pressed to his forehead. Not moving, not really kissing, just touching because that small contact is enough. 

“If Mary Margaret calls tomorrow, remind me not to answer.”


End file.
